Sadness of the blue kind
by XxCrimsonShadowxX
Summary: Yea just something i wanted to throw together after an Idea popped into my head... read it if you like I accept any type of reviews/comments .


Well it has been quite some time since I did another story-considering my humor one was too random for people- so I have decided to devote a somewhat sad one to AppletheFox4eva88 for such awesome stories.

I also welcome any criticism of its kind maybe even slight flame depending on what you're pointing out so here goes….. :/

OH right the disclaimer….. I do not own any sonic characters at all… really

* * *

><p>He was wandering around in the forest alone with a feint sign of depression as his blue quills blew back from a silent breeze in the air that night as he let out a neglected sigh.<p>

"Why did it have to end that way; they were my best friends and he took them away from me." He then started to recall what happened about a week ago involving a certain egg shaped egotistic villain.

"Eggman you have really gone nuts this time and sadly it was your last." He then pictured the weapon he held in his hand as he pulled the trigger that day ending his time with two people he cared about greatly and fell to his knees from the horrid memory.

" I need someone to talk too right now" he stated as he continued to walk through the forest until he was standing over a road and decided to just run to his destination in a blur of blue as he then stopped at a familiar club everyone was fond of for some reason.

* * *

><p>He approached the door to the club as he was a bit unsure if he should even be there and was about to turn around to leave when someone called him from inside to come in.<p>

"Sorry to intrude Rouge; I just need someone to talk to about what happened recently" He said as he opened the door and saw that the bat in question was leaning back on a stool with her legs propped up on the bar counter and gave him a flirtatious wink. "I bet it is about Knuckles and Tails am I right?" She said as she got off the stool and walked over to him with her usually sway in the hips motion- " Sonic you don't have to blame yourself for what happened it wasn't your fault."

"YES IT WAS AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT WAS!" He exclaimed out of nowhere which surprised the bat as she stepped back a bit to a safe distance just

incase he snapped worse. " Sonic I know you're still hurting …. We all are inside, but you shouldn't blame yourself for their deaths." She stated trying to

comfort him with her words as Sonic calmed down and apologized for his outburst. 'I know, but I should have been there sooner….. and they paid the price for my cockiness; I wouldn't be surprised if cream didn't want to talk to me after failing so horribly."

He then felt a stinging sensation on his cheek due to the fact Rouge had just slapped him so he was looking rather dumbfounded by it all.

"Cream would never do that to you Sonic you're just thinking about it too much and I understand how you feel, but you have to move on eventually." Those words stung at his heart as if someone had a laser aimed right at it as he started to shake and drown out her voice for a few seconds.

"No you don't understand…. at all." He said as he then took off out the door in a blur ignoring the protests from Rouge to come back as she sighed and sat back down on the stool wondering if he would be alright and took a sip of some random drink she made.

* * *

><p>Sonic was now heading past the park in a slow jog as he noticed a cream colored rabbit looking at some nice flowers off in the distance so he decided to go have a quick chat with her knowing he would ruin the atmosphere a bit.<p>

" Hey cream what are you up to around this time of night." He said trying to conceal the sadness he still had in his wounded heart as Cream motioned for him to sit down next to her as if she knew he would be there.

"I'm just deciding on the flowers I want to bring home to mother." She said in her always cheerful voice as she smiled from ear to ear towards Sonic and it made him feel a little better. "You don't have to be so nice to me cream, especially after what happened that day." He said as he hung his head down a bit as if his whole life was a lie until he was embraced by a warm hug out of nowhere.

"I understand Mr. Sonic, but you don't have to feel this way because of what happened you did you best until the very end and I'm still glad to have you as a friend"

She said as she got her flowers and stood up to give her goodbye as she skipped away without a care in the world leaving Sonic to wonder how she can be so happy all the time. "I guess I better go home then." He said as he got off the grass and took off in a split second towards his house still in thought over what the two said to him that night as he decided to call it a night and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>He was tossing and turning as if he were having a nightmare, but it seemed to be more than that as the sheets on the bed were falling over and his face was starting to sweat from the intense movements.<p>

"No…. TAILS! Don't leave me..I'm sorry I failed you" The fox in the question was walking away into a shadowy area as a gun hot was then heard and a loud thud after. "No….. I couldn't save him…"

He then started to cry as someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Knuckles standing over him with a smile on his face. "What's wrong Sonic it isn't like you to cr.." he was cut off by another ear piercing sound as the red echidna started to show blood coming out of his mouth and fell silently to the side motionless leaving Sonic to mourn even more over the lose that aches in his entire being until he was woken by someone.

Sonic shot up out of his bed rather fast knocking over the girl who had heard him from all the way outside as she let out a surprised sound and fell on her butt with a grunt in protest.

"Sonic what is wrong with you… I could hear you screaming from down the road almost." She said with a worried tone as she then noticed her blue hero had a rather small dagger to his neck the entire time as she let out a gasp in realization. "Sonic you didn't…I don't want to lose you too!" He had already slit his throat a bit after the disturbing dream came to an end and was now on the floor with a little pool of blood below his body even though he was still alive.

"SONIC!... hold on I will get help!" She exclaimed as she quickly pulled out her cell phone and called the hospital saying it was a crucial emergency that they had to be there immediately as she then covered the bleeding area with a rag trying to suppress the bleeding. "Amy… I'm…..I'm…so…r…" he couldn't finish his sentence as the world now became black to him and he let out one finally breath before he went unconscious regretting ever having to let anyone down in his final hour.

* * *

><p>He then awoke a few hours later feeling like he had just went through a horrible dilemma and noticed he was in a hospital bed and felt a weight on him somewhat and he looked to the side seeing Cream soundly asleep laying her head on his stomach lightly.<p>

"What… happened to me…." He said as a shout was heard by the door and he was embraced by his favorite pink hedgehog softly." Oh Sonic I thought we lost you after you cut your throat by accident!" She exclaimed to him as she then lowered her voice as Cream fluttered her eyes open a bit and did the same thing Amy had done a few seconds ago.

"Mr. Sonic I was afraid you wouldn't come back. Even though her voice was still the same as before she had a few tears in her eyes thankful he was still alive and let out a sigh of relief. "Rouge was here earlier and wanted to scold you for being a moron, but she was just glad you weren't in a very bad state and decided to save it for later" Amy said as both of the girls got off of the blue blur and smiled at him knowingly as he sat up a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry for putting you through that…. I just didn't feel like myself."

"Oh don't worry about it we understand what you have been going through lately and we should have made sure you were okay" Cream said as she gave him an apologetic look which made Sonic laugh for the first time in weeks and apologized again for being such a dunce to them and started out of the window at the sunrise over the horizon.

"Tails….. Knuckles….. I hope you're in a better place now; because this hedgehog still has a way to go before we can meet again….. so take care and have a good afterlife"

He then stood up amazingly and placed a hand over the bandaged cut on his neck as he leaped out of the hospital window to both of the girls protest and started to speed down the road without a care in the world; the way the real Sonic the hedgehog should always be… in the end.

* * *

><p>Well that was fun I have to say and to think I got this idea earlier today during class and decided to write this when I got home….. ah… inspiration.<p>

Oh right..I would like to say that AppletheFox4eva88 actually inspired me to write this after reading her stories-or his whichever one it is- so thanks buddy^^ and sorry if the layout doesn't seem that great I suck at organizing stories x.x lol


End file.
